


Miscellaneous 101 Yoditos AU Things

by Lailuva



Series: 101 Yoditos AU [6]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 101 Yoditos AU, Anecdotes and silliness, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.  Summarized lists of shenanigans, incidents, and anecdotes from the life of this highly expanded version of the Djarin Clan.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & the 101
Series: 101 Yoditos AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065464
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

  * Din now owns an insane amount of Galaxy’s Best Dad mugs. Anyone who knows him thinks it would be the perfect gift, and if one of the Babysitting Brigade takes the kids out Life Day or Father’s Day shopping, they really want their Dad to know he is the best, surely another mug saying so will confirm it. Din uses them as soup bowls for the 101 as well as to drink the massive amount of caf he uses to survive raising 101 small children.
  * The 101 call Din a whole variety of things. Dad, Papa, Buir, Daddy, etc. Each has their own preference. Din answers to any of these. (As an experiment, Cara once addressed him as Dad for an hour and he didn’t notice, even when they weren’t talking about the kids.)
  * The kids quickly learn which caretaker is best for getting treats, pushing boundaries, etc. Cara is the Fun Aunt who allows shenanigans. Hera and Kuiil are the Do Not Cross Ever ones who are called in when they’re being naughty.
  * Leia is very busy with work and not a regular caretaker, but she used her Senator Voice on the 101 once when they refused to take a nap and was instantly upgraded to Do Not Engage Under Any Circumstances status.
  * Cara “I don’t do the baby thing” Dune is the one who lets the kids do wild shit and they know it. She lets the kids yeet her and will yeet them in turn. “Why are you upset, Din? They always catch each other!” She is also the #1 Sweets Sneaker.
  * Cara and Leia hang out and reminiscence about Alderaan, and end up teaching the 101 Alderaanian songs and fairy tales and games. Both are really glad to pass on their culture and not let Alderaan be forgotten. The kids love it, and Din also likes it because according to the massive amount of Child Development Space Googling he does every day, a multicultural education is good.
  * Din has a veritable library of articles, Holotube tutorials, and various child development related media bookmarked on his Space Internet Browser. It is as neatly organized as his armory, sorted into categories labeled things like “Potty Training”, “Carnivore Biology”, and “Aurebesh Activities.” Especially when he first picked up the kids, you could tell how his day was going just from his search history. A lot of teacher/parenting blogs look forward to the weird anonymous questions he asks. There are a lot of debates over how the hell you would childproof a ship against telekinetic toddlers.
  * Because of their Force sensitivity + being brothers who know each other well, emotions spread like wildfire through the 101. One being scared by a spider means Din will be calming down not just him but another 30 who picked up on the fear. But the opposite is true too - cheer up one, and the others will quickly follow.
  * This also means that if Din feels crappy or grumpy, he will be swarmed by Yoditos aiming to make him feel better. It is very hard to maintain a bad mood when drowning in Yoditos, especially ones hell-bent on making you feel better.
  * In general if the 101 get a thought in their head, especially if it’s something they’re united on as a clan (i.e. seizing cookies) there is no dissuading them. They are stubborn as hell. Din can’t figure out why people keep telling him “Oh, they’re just like you.“
  * The kids think yeeting each other is hilarious. Din thinks it will give him a heart attack.
  * There was an Emergency Clan Djarin Meeting to discuss personal boundaries and safety after Ezra persuaded the 101 to yeet Zeb as a prank and it ended up turning into a free-for-all yeet-for-all.
  * The most important thing in Din’s life is his sons. The second most important thing in his life is sleep.
  * If he can’t get enough sleep he makes do. He’s been informed in multiple Space Starbucks that the amount of caffeine in his preferred order is illegal in that system.
  * Din keeps a running tally of Things My Clan Will Eat. Being carnivores he at least doesn’t have to worry about keeping fresh produce around, but he’s always searching for suitable and frugal food sources since feeding 101 children, even very small children, takes a fortune. (He drew the line at the time 15 of them got into a bag of loth-cat food and ate it all and liked it, though. He is _not_ feeding his children pet food.)
  * Whatever the Star Wars equivalent of Frozen is, the kids have seen it five billion times and have all the songs memorized. Because of this Din also has all the songs memorized, very unwillingly. He would give a camtono of beskar to never have to hear one of those goddamn songs again, but he would sooner take off his helmet than let the kids know how he really feels, and enthusiastically praises all their performances. (Plus, putting on Space Frozen lets him take a shower and eat in peace and get some Introvert Recharge Time.)
  * It turns out that carbonized bounties are the perfect things to teach parts of the body with, and if you lay them flat they make great activity tables.
  * Once the kids accidentally hit the de-carbonite button. Luckily the poor bounty was so taken aback at being used as a road for dozens of toy speeders Din could just quickly recarbonize him.
  * In addition to learning Basic, the Yoditos have their own language of chirrs and coos they can communicate with. Din isn’t sure if it’s a native language or instinctual sounds or just a side effect of being lab rats and not getting a formal education, but a gathering of Yoditos purring and chirping at each other is not an unusual sight.
  * There’s a purr-rumble-like sound in particular that’s used to comfort. (Think the sound Baby Yoda makes at the end of Sanctuary, when WInta is hugging him.) Din has woken up from a flashback/nightmare involving the loss of his parents to several Yoditos curled on his chest and under his arms and draped over his legs, purring furiously.
  * OG Yodito has been around long enough that he’s picked up on Din’s dislike of droids. If a droid approaches his Dad, he will stand by him or whine until he’s held, and simply stay with Din until the perceived threat is gone.
  * If anyone potential hostile approaches Din, even if they don’t outwardly react, they are all bristling with “If you even look at Din Djarin I will stomp you to death with my hooves” energy.
  * Din also suspects they “communicate” through the Force to some degree. In particular, the older ones will sometimes come tell him things on behalf younger ones who can’t talk, such as telling him they’re hungry or hurt, and they’re always right. Despite the Cain instinct/sibling culture the older Yoditos are frequently embroiled in, the older ones are very protective of the little ones.
  * The ten youngest Yoditos, who are basically babies, are so small they can fit in one of Din’s hands.
  * Any doctor visit is absolute hell, due to the whole Raised In A Lab thing. It’s like taking a loth-cat to the vet times ten. Din won’t take them except as a last resort, and always allots time after for extra cuddles and treats to help soothe them and tell them how brave they were.
  * One of the best rewards in the 101′s opinion are Jetpack Rides. Jetpack fuel ain’t cheap or easy to get a hold of on a regular basis, so Din only saves it for special occasions, but they love flying. Refusing “Again, Dad, again! Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?” + puppy eyes is really hard.



Pomrania said: Hm, question, how would the yodes be with, like, a back-country doctor-and-vet? It’s about as far from Kamino as you can get without being actively unhealthy.

Ooops-i-arted: That’s probably what Din would end up doing. The [very put-upon local medic back from this post](https://ooops-i-arted.tumblr.com/post/620780141546799104/since-were-sharing-stuff-about-birds-for-the-101) is probably called upon if a doctor has to be involved. She is a kindly soul, and she and her place are very far from the cold, sterile atmosphere of Kamino. Plus having a regular face helps soothe the Yoditos and gets them more used to the idea that not all people poking them and scanning them are bad, and are actually trying to help.

#it's still like wrestling a cat into a carrier to get them in tho


	2. Chapter 2

  * Given he is responsible for soothing up to 101 children to sleep, Din has absolutely cheated by filling his glove with sand and setting it on them, laying them by his helmet when he’s not wearing it, or taking off his breastplate and setting them on it. It worked a grand total of once for most of the kids. (OG did not put up with that shit at all and definitely stalked over to Dad with a little pouty face and held up his arms to clearly indicate that he expected to be rocked to sleep IN PERSON, thank you.) Now it only works on the 10 youngest babies, but only if they’re really sleepy, so that they fall asleep before they bother reaching out with the Force to sense HEY, THAT’S NOT DAD.
  * The kids can track him using the Force. Din is their favorite, so of course they are very attuned to his presence in the Force. Din figured this out after several times where he was 100% certain everyone was occupied before he slipped away to take a shower and had barely turned the water on before the kids were trying to beat the door down.
  * It does end up being a benefit eventually though. Once the kids start self-managing their initial (and understandably significant) separation issues from the first person to actually care about them, the fact that they always know where Dad is, even if they can’t see him, is very reassuring and gives them more confidence that Dad leaving doesn’t mean he’s leaving forever.
  * Din swears they are using the Force to know _exactly_ how far to push limits before he is about to lose his cool, because somehow they always know when to stop being little shits and instead hug his boot while looking up adorably and saying “Buir, I love you.”
  * Din and Cara like to spar with each other both to stay sharp and relieve stress, but have to be careful about when they do it. The first time the kids from the lab found them they were very upset to see their aunt and dad beating the crap out of each other, and Din had to calm them all down and explain play-fighting. (Cara was just glad she didn’t get choked. She could handle angry glares, and tell anyone raising their hands and squeezing they better not, and stop anyone who decided to copy her and start beating on their brother, or worse try and join in with her and Din, but one of them sobbing and running up to her and begging her not to hurt his papa was hard.)
  * One of those days where everything just went wrong and Din was running really late and the kids were hungry and he broke down and just stopped at a space McDonalds. Din had to admit just getting approximately 1,000 chicken nuggets was a very easy solution to feeding 101 children (once he convinced the server this wasn’t a prank and he really needed that many). Dragging them all out of the playplace was absolute hell.
  * Otherwise Din absolutely will not shut up about is the food healthy, what if there are space pesticides in it, this ration bar composition doesn’t have enough protein, etc. IG-11 is the only one who puts up with this. Even Kuiil is eventually like, I think they’re fine and you’re feeding them well and you can stop. I have spoken.
  * Kuiil is the one Din seeks out when he’s feeling really unsure about any Parenting Things. Kuiil will listen to him natter as long as he needs to, then say one simple wise sentence that either validates or corrects Din followed by “I have spoken.”
  * Din doesn’t want to get along with IG-11 but IG is the only one who will put up with anything with endless, eternal patience, whether it’s Din going on and on about healthy food or the kids telling a meandering story. Din also greatly appreciates how good IG-11 is at tracking all the kids down when they don’t want to do bedtime/bathtime/etc. (Also, there has yet to be a diaper blowout that IG-11 can’t handle, because he can turn off his scent receptors at will.)
  * Din knows about traditional Mandalorian recipes, although he’s only actually cooked them a handful of times. He figures out a tiingilar recipe the kids can eat, as well as a meat-based version of uj’alayi. The kids love it.
  * The knowledge that he can cook gets around and Din is roped into the Sorgan PTA’s bake sale, because he has a ship and can drive them around. There is much sighing, but he does agree.
  * The second most awkward ship ride of Din’s life is carting around a bunch of PTA moms to the bake sale. (They try to make small talk. Din does not.) The first most awkward ship ride of his life is taking them back to the village, with the local Karen fuming behind him because everyone liked his uj’alayi cake better than her shitty-ass brownies.
  * After this there is a string of Sorgan PTA moms who come over and are very interested in whether Din is alone right now and whether he would like to come over to their conveniently empty houses sometime. Din, being Too Ace For This Shit, lets the kids drive them off. (Cara finally gets him to admit that her buying them Space Nerf Guns was a good idea.)
  * (I just fucking lose it every time I think of the big bad stoic introverted bounty hunter having to deal with Stereotypical Suburban Situations.)
  * OG Yodito develops a dramatic streak due to his insecurity over keeping a hold of his dad’s attention. He stubs his toe and he’s wailing and limping over like he’s broken his leg. Fortunately a few minutes of Dad Time usually solve the issue. Din absolutely knows he’s faking, but lets it slide because he knows how important special attention is to his eldest bean.
  * Anytime Din actually has to put his foot down and discipline OG Yodito, OG tends to dramatically sob and wail and run to the nearest flat surface and throw himself down and cry. Din feels so torn - he knows discipline is important and necessary, but it breaks his heart to see his little one so wounded by it, but also the tantrum is so overdramatic it’s straight-up hilarious. (It never lasts long anyway. The first few times it worked and made Din apologize and hold OG, but once Din stopped falling for it, it just became a token protest against the absolute horror of having his behavior corrected.)
  * Cara complains endlessly about having to spend sooooo much time on the kids, she doesn’t do the baby thing, etc. Almost as much time as she spends starting water gun fights, teaching them songs and chants her shocktrooper group used to use (because watching Din try to cover 101 kids’ ears at the same time while yelling at her is really funny), and all sorts of other cool stuff that Din would not let them do but if she does it just sighs.
  * They’re kids, so they don’t have a lot of discretion, but there is one thing the 101 have a silent pact on. Once Din took off his helmet and revealed his ridiculously small and out-of-proportion ears, oversized nose, the weird fuzzy hairs all over his face, his strange tiny eyes, and the fact that he wasn’t even green, the 101 all collectively decided that he is their dad and they love him anyway and will never, ever tell him that he is ugly as sin and just as weird-looking as all the other humans. He’s still the best dad ever….but now they know why he wears a helmet.
  * Ika’ika, the tiniest and last clone, was underdeveloped and weak while stuck in a plain box cradle at the lab, but completely blooms under Din’s care. Before you know it he’s crawling….and what do you know, the tiniest Yodito is also the best escape artist and the best hider. (Din frequently has to employ the older ones to track him down.) He also likes napping in any random thing he can find - Din’s helmet, a caf mug, any nook and cranny on the ship. Din found him sleeping in a speeder engine once and kept Ika’ika in a carrier on him for the next week…. until Ika’ika finally managed to escape that too.
  * The carrier is supposed to be mainly for the little ones who can’t walk well enough to really keep up with their older siblings or at all, but in practice everyone demands Carrier Rides while rubbing in their siblings’ faces that it’s THEIR turn to be carried by Dad.
  * Din: I need more arms  
Cara: Don’t you have a full blaster cabinet?  
Din: No not those arms the kids all want to be held and I only have two arms and 101 kids



#this au is 1% plot and 89% you know what would be funny/cute/interesting #and 10% The Reality of Childcare for 101 Children in Space


	3. Chapter 3

re: this post (the previous chapter)

pomrania said: “(I just fucking lose it every time I think of the big bad stoic introverted bounty hunter having to deal with Stereotypical Suburban Situations.)” That’s just plain a Good Trope regardless of characters, and I want to see way more of it, in every fandom.

Ooops-i-arted:

It is such a good trope, and Din is perfect for it since we already see him deal with increasingly absurd situations with a sigh and a tired-yet-dogged attitude. Plus the helmet gives him an automatic :| face at all times.

pomrania said: lol @ the yodes’ reaction to his ugly human face

Ooops-i-arted:

Different species’ beauty standards is something that isn’t explored enough in Star Wars imo. I’m not just talking about Hutts conveniently finding dancing girls attractive so they can be onscreen, either. It’s a goldmine for cultural/worldbuilding stuff in fic and it’s so much fun. I love writing in the Baby Yoda POV fic little moments where he comments on finding normal human features strange because he doesn’t have them (eyebrows) or his are different (Din having too many fingers). It’s a small thing but it really adds to the alien perspective I think.

glamorousgamine said: That part about the Yodes crying about Cara and Din playfighting hits home. When I was a toddler and I heard my parents arguing I thought it meant they were splitting up and one of them would go away forever. No no, they’re just having a disagreement and they still love each other.

Ooops-i-arted:

Yeah the kids would be very upset over thinking they might lose one of their Babysitting Brigade or worse, Dad. Also if Cara and Din were playfully shit-talking each other during this it would be scary to the kids too, because adults with raised voices at the lab meant Something Was Wrong, which could lead to more being experimented on or some of their number disappearing and never being seen again.

Also they are terrified of Din being hurt. OG Yodito certainly knows that Dad is not unbeatable, and a big scary mudhorn or a nasty scary bad man with a blaster can take him down. Losing the one person who has actually cared about them is their collective worst fear, and they are very protective of Din. Watching Cara hit him, even in a consensual play fight, is upsetting for a lot of them.


	4. Chapter 4

  * Peli is the only person who not only demands to see the scrapbooks before Din can offer, but demands copies and has suggestions on how to improve future ones.
  * She’s the one Din trusts to repair the ship, but quickly finds that if he does not bring all the kids to be doted on he will be severely reprimanded. So he brings them. They like Peli; she’s still nice but not that fakey overly-saccharine thing adults do with kids sometimes - usually the other parents on Sorgan who think they have the minds of infants. Plus she lets them “help” by bringing tools, and always has plenty of helpful tips for Din on managing kids.
  * Boga Jr. is not allowed on the ship until she is well-trained. She is _very_ rambuctious and Din is NOT cleaning up that mess of knocked-over crates and his armory scattered across the floor again. (Really, she’s simply too big for the ship. It’s rare Din takes her anywhere on it, even when she’s younger and smaller.)
  * The kids aren’t really ready for a full preschool program yet; they’re too young even for a half-day and far too attached to Din to really be ready to leave him for hours on a regular basis yet. (Whether Din is ready is not the question, Cara, stop asking me.) But Din does take groups of them to play-groups meant for their age (or the closest equivalent). So if you visit Sorgan you might get to see the space equivalent of yoga moms sitting around at the park with their chubby adorable littles, and one fully armored Mandalorian with a dozen weird green babies with them.
  * The Yoditos in their 40s all have pretty good speech; they were learning to talk on Kamino and once they have Din - someone who will talk to them and listen to them - they pick it up in a snap. The others, except for the very youngest, aren’t far behind. They all want to talk!
  * OG Yodito learns to speak from sheer determination that NO ONE IS GOING TO GET MORE OF DAD’S ATTENTION THAN ME (also he figures out 1 word can get many attentions).
  * The babies don’t talk but make lots of Adorable Baby Sounds and LOVE it when Din talks to them. (Ika’ika in particular always responds to Din’s voice; as a genetic dud he didn’t get much attention at all at the lab and revels in getting it now.) And the toddlers happily babble back and they’ll be talking in no time.
  * Din has never really thought about what he sounds like to other people. But now he knows, because the kids parrot his phrases constantly, to everyone else’s amusement.
  * It’s not just “I can bring you in warm or I can bring you in cold.” Din had to stifle a laugh when Yod’ika 44 turned to Yod’ika 31 and said “YOU NEED TO _WAIT_ TO LEVI _TATE_.” Which is definitely something Din has had to say a lot these days.
  * Din is pretty sure he talks more in one day with his kiddos than he did in the past year. Largely because they tend to go mysteriously deaf when Din is telling them not to do something they want to do.
  * The village is generally pretty chill about their resident Mandalorian and his clan of weird green children. Din is very nice and so are the kids; Din doesn’t let them run wild and holds them accountable for their behavior. The parents know they can send their kids over and they’ll be safe; Din doesn’t remind providing babysitting services because the favor will be returned and his kids love playing with others (and Din can put the older kids to work on diaper duty and such). The extra security of having Din around doesn’t hurt either; someone creepy tries to settle in the area and they don’t stay long.
  * Din has to admit it’s REALLY nice, being part of a community. People bring him extra food sometimes, just to be nice, because they know he’ll return the favor by protecting the community or watching their kid for an afternoon. There are people he can call on if an emergency comes up and he needs extra help with the kids. And the village likes him (nice to have a guy around who owns a ship and will run you over to the next continent in exchange for some diapers, etc.) He’s not necessarily friends with everyone - cultivating friendships has never been Din’s strength - but he is on friendly terms and the locals trust him.
  * Reasons Cara gets in trouble #638: she lets the kids watch a holofilm that ends up being TOO scary for them. It takes Din two weeks to get everyone to sleep in their own bed overnight again.
  * After one too many times of being forcibly telekinetically yanked around because he wasn’t moving fast enough to suit the kids, Din institutes a very strict “no Force use without explicit verbal consent” rule. (It’s very disconcerting to be physically yanked out of bed by an invisible force when the kids want him to get up. Din does not like it. Especially after watching toys and such be slammed into the wall by the kids not having fine control of their powers yet. They always say of course we’ll be careful…but that’s what they said about the dozen broken plasticine toys Din needs to fix.)
  * Even the babies need to be taught. Din is very surprised the first time a bottle is pulled straight out of his hands and into the babies’. It usually results in tears, but he still always takes it back and tells them “No” firmly before physically handing the bottle to them instead. This is one habit that needs to be broken as soon as possible.



glamorousgamine:

What’s the story with the creep that moved to and then away from Sorgan?

ooops-i-arted:

More of a concept/it-could-happen in my head, but…

Like any parent or caregiver of children, Din of course keeps an eye out for anyone who just gives him Bad Vibes. His kids are wanted by the Imperials, and unfortunately everywhere in the galaxy there are always people willing to be cruel to even children. So if one of the other parents in the mommy-and-me playgroup he takes the kids to mentions she doesn’t like how this new guy in the area has been hanging around the park lately, he’s gonna look into it.

Maybe it’s just someone who happens to look off or is awkward but isn’t a threat. But maybe it is someone acting nefariously. The other moms have all sorts of gossip connections and he’s got years of bounty hunting experience. Between the two of them, if this person has a record and is a potential threat, they’ll find it out.

If it’s nothing? Din might act a little extra intimidating just to be sure the person knows he’s being watched, but nothing more. If Din does dig up some dirt and the person is a serious threat, or demagolka? Well, he knows lots of ways to quietly dispose of a body.

#playgroup mom: so glad i haven't seen that creep lately #din: same getting him out of the airlock was a chore #pg mom: what?! din: nothing


End file.
